hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Monica Rial
Monica Jean Rial to amerykańska aktora głosowa, reżyserka dubbingu i scenarzystka związana ze studiami ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment oraz Seraphim Digital Studios. Użyczyła głosu Białorusi w angielskiej adaptacji anime mang Hetalia: Axis Powers/Hetalia: World Stars, jak również w filmie Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. Inne role * Abenobashi Magical Shopping District (Sayaka Imamiya) * Air (Misuzu Kamio) * Air Gear (Simca the Swallow) * Angelic Layer (Tamayo Kizaki) * Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (Yoriko Sannou) * Aquarion (Otoha) * Azumanga Daioh (Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa) * Baccano! (Chane Laforet) * Bamboo Blade (Reimi Odajima) * Basilisk (Okoi) * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (Esumi) * Best Student Council (Ayumu Ohme) * Big Windup! (Ruri Mihashi) * Black Blood Brothers (Kelly Wong) * Black Cat (Kyoko Kirisaki) * Blue Drop (Hagino Senkoji) * Blue Seed Beyond (Momiji Fujimiya) * Burst Angel (Jo) * Case Closed (Amy Yeager) * Casshern Sins (Ringo) * Chrono Crusade (Florette "Fiore" Harvenheit) * Claymore (Miria) * Crayon Shin-chan (Ai Suotome) * Coyote Ragtime Show (Chelsea Moore) * D.Gray-Man (Lulu Bell), (Lero) * D.N.Angel (Towa) * Darker than BLACK (Kanami Ishizaki) * Desert Punk (Wakame) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Bulma) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming - (Coco) * E's Otherwise (Raphael) * El Cazador de la Bruja (Lirio) * Elfen Lied (Kanae) * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (Pen-Pen) * Excel Saga (Hyatt) * Fairy Tail (Mirajane Strauss) * Full Metal Panic! (Kyouko Tokiwa) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Lyra / Dante) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (May Chang) * Gasaraki (Miharu) * Generator Gawl (Natsume) * Ghost Hound (Himeko Ogami) * Ghost Hunt (Madoka Mori) * Ghosts Stories (Momoko Koigakubo) * Glass Fleet (Sylua Moe Silvernail) * Gunslinger Girl (Angelica) * Hell Girl (Ryoko Takamura) * Heroic Age (Tail Ol Mehelim), (Mail Al Mehelim) * "Highschool of the Dead" (Shizuka Marikawa) * Initial D (Saiyuki) * Innocent Venus (Renée Vikro) * Jinki:Extend (Shizuka Tsuzaki) * Kaze no Stigma (Misao Ogami) * Kekko Kamen (Mayumi Takahashi) * Kiddy Grade (Lumière) * Kodocha (Aya Sugita) * Kurau: Phantom Memory (Kurau Amami) * Linebarrels of Iron (Miu Kojo) * Maburaho (Shino Akai) * Macross (Misa Hayase) * Magikano (Michiru Mamiya) * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Sayaka Imamiya) * Mamotte! Lollipop (San) * Moeyo Ken (Sen Urasawa) * Moonlight Mile (Riyoko Ikeuchi) * Moon Phase (Hazuki / Luna) * Murder Princess (Mirano Entolasia / Alita Forland) * Mushishi (Aya Tozawa), (Toyo) * My Bride is a Mermaid (Maki) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Gullinbursti) * Nabari no Ō (Shinra Banshou) * Nanaka 6/17 (Nanaka Kirisato) * Negima! (Konoka Konoe), (Kazumi Asakura), (Satsuki Yotsuba) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Maya Ibuki) * Noir (Kirika Yuumura) * One Piece (Kuina), (Tashigi), (Karoo) * Origin: Spirits of the Past (Zerui) * Ouran High School Host Club (Renge Houshakuji) * Pani Poni Dash! (Sayaka "# 6" Suzuki) * Parasite Dolls (Michaelson) * Peacemaker Kurogane (Saya), (Saizo) * Pretear (Tipi), (Yayoi) * Princess Nine (Izumi Himuro) * RahXephon (Haruka Shitow) * Red Garden (Vanessa) * Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne (Sayara Yamanobe) * Rumbling Hearts (Mayu Tamano) * Sakura Taisen (Coquelicot) * Samurai 7 (Shino) * Sands of Destruction (Linan) * Sasami: Magical Girls Club (Misao Shinohara) * Saiyuki (Howei), (Kouran), (Rin Rei) * School Rumble (Lara Gonzalez) * Sgt. Frog (Momoka Nishizawa) * Shin-chan (Ai Suotome) * Shattered Angels (Kaon) * Shikabane Hime (Saki Amase) * Shuffle! (Asa Shigure) * Sister Princess (Sakuya) * SoltyRei (Rita Revant) * Soul Eater (Tsubaki Nakatsukasa) * Speed Grapher (Kagura Tennouzu) * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning (Rio Takeuchi) * Steel Angel Kurumi (Saki) * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (Becky) * Tactics (Muuchan) * Tears to Tiara (Octavia) * Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (Coopa) * Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (Coopa) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Sakura) * Trinity Blood (Vanessa Walsh) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Rika Tokino) * Utawarerumono (Yuzuha) * Wandaba Style (Himawari Natsuwa) * Welcome to the NHK (Megumi Kobayashi), (Kazuko) * Witchblade (Maria) * YuYu Hakusho (Gamemaster) * Yumeria (Mizuki Agatsuma) Kategoria:Aktorzy głosowi Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Angielski dubbing